Unstoppable
by realdemonking
Summary: Starring my OC .
1. Chapter 1

Hello guys ! So we have a new fic ( Okay , it's an old fic i accidentally deleted )

RING NAME:Cole Wolf

REAL NAME : Cole Roberts

HEIGHT : 6'2  
WEIGHT : 216 lbs  
FROM : Columbus , Ohio  
AGE : 21

Nickname: The Wolf of Death , The Unstoppable One

Look:He's of mixed heritage ( Caucasian and Indian ) , and he has spiky black hair and a beard . He has brown eyes

RING ATTIRE: Blue tights , with white stripes . White boots gloves and elbow pads .  
ENTRANCE ATTIRE : Blue hooded tank top , with the kanji 狼 on the back in white .  
GIMMICK : A brave face . He can be brash and cocky , but he always backs it up in the ring .  
BASIC MOVES : Frog Splash , 450 Splash , Moonsault , Inverted DDT , Tornado DDT , Spinout Powerbomb ,Dropkick , Snap Suplex ,Death Valley Driver , Canadian Destroyer ,Superkick , Pele , Cattle Mutilation ,Superplex  
SIGNATURES: Galick Gun ( Cole climbs the top rope , and leaps to perform a wheelbarrow bulldog on the victim who's in the middle of the ring ), Buzzsaw Kick  
FINISHERS: Final Flash ( Paraxoysm) , Crossface ( preceded by Galick Gun ) , Spiral Tap ( Adopted from AJ Styles)  
Style: High Flying , Extreme

Theme : Chalk Outline by Three Days Grace

Titles : NJPW : Junior Heavyweight Championship , Intercontinental Championship .

ROH : World Championship , TV Championship


	2. Chapter 2

**ROH Final Battle 2017**

 **Dalton Wants It Now"** by Adam Massacre

Dalton and his Boys come out , as the crowd cheers .

He's made it to the ring , when

 **Kingdom by Downstait**

Cody comes out all alone when..

The Bullet Club are attacking Castle ! The Young Bucks hit More Bang For Your Buck and G.O.D. hit a Guerilla Warfare through a table .

Cody comes to the ring and hits a Cross Rhodes on him , while Fale lifts him , climbs on the top rope and throws him on the Boys .

Scurll finishes the job by hitting a double foot stomp .

Cody grabs a mic and says " I don't defend my title against clowns like you . Castle , send out anyone who deserves to stand in the same ring with The American Nightmare , CODY !"

The Bullet Club clear off , as Cody laughs , thinking that there is no one with the guts to face him

 **Chalk Outline by Three Days Grace**

Cole comes out , as the crowd explodes .

Cole jumps into the ring with a mic and says " I guess you didn't want to face a "clown" because you're one yourself . "

Cody glares and takes his jacket off and the bell rings

Both of them rush into each other and Cody goes for an Alabama Slam and a roll-up , but Cole reverses it into a rollup of his own, and lifts Cody for a spinout powerbomb . Cody kicks out at 2 , and Cole hits him with a Buzzsaw kick .

Cody limps , but then recovers and goes for a Cross Rhodes , but Cole lifts him up for a Death Valley Driver and hits him with it . Cole gets in position for a Candian Destroyer , but Cody hits a muscle buster on him .

Cody pins him , but Cole kicks out . Cole struggles to get up , but Cody hits a Cross Rhodes .

Cody : Your nightmare is about to begin !

Cody locks him in the American Nightmare . Cole yells in pain as Cody maniacally laughs . He keeps him in the hold for a few minutes , before stomping his knee .

Cole exits the ring , with Cody in hot pursuit . Cody tries to hit a Disaster Kick , but Cole catches him and hits a lifting DDT . He throws him into the ring , and hits a frog splash . He locks in a Cattle Mutilation , but Cody refuses to tap . Exasperated , Cole releases him and hits a Buzzsaw Kick and goes for a Spiral Tap , but the Young Bucks pull Cody out . Cole says nothing , but goes for a Tope Suicida and lands on the three on them .

The Bucks retreat , and Cole drags Cody inside with him , and locks him in a Crossface . Cody starts bleeding ,but grabs the rope .

Cole tries to go for a running dropkick , but Cody kicks him in the midsection and hits a Cross Rhodes and pins him , but Cole kicks out .

Cody screams in anger , and goes for another Cross Rhodes , but Cole grabs the ropes . Cody tries to powerbomb him , but Cole reverses it into a Final Flash , as Cody bounces off . Cole pins him , but Rhodes kicks out .

Rhodes tries to go for a Disaster Kick , but Cole reverses it into a bulldog , and hits a Final Flash before finishing Cody off with a Spiral Tap .

"1..2..3!" "Your New Ring Of Honor World Champion , Cole Wolf !"


End file.
